world_of_fairy_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisaya Maaya
"Fairies are true evil, they have brainwashed you thinking they were good, in reality they are the reasons why capitalists and communists fight each other, they invented fascism on Earth. On other places they told everyone it is OK to hate other races and to even do it. They are sick beings that just want dominance and tyranny and you must learn that." - Hisaya Maaya Hisaya Maaya is a fairy hunter currently a citizen in the Anti Winx. She became a fairy hunter after seeing the horrors that the fairies have done to the other races. So she decides that she'll start fighting against the fairies. She's now the head of the FairyExterminate Organization. She's a human. Her Life She was born in Planet Kyrila in the fairy kingdom of Klydoso Kingdom. In the kingdom, she was told by the fairies of how to be a "hero" and other fighting skills. It was not until later that she saw a group of fairy hunters fighting to protect a few Hillakas from getting killed. These fairy hunters eventually died as well as the Hilakas. 16 year old Hisaya decided to go back, although after a while she continued with her life for 3 (anti winxian) months. Then she left and decided to join a group of fairy hunters. She was trained in a secret fairy hunter academy at Planet Hillus. She became very trained at fighting and eventually had a few friends that formed the basis of the FairyExterminate Organization. Hisaya and the others eventually graduated at the academy and started trying to stop fairies on Planet Jilo. They eventually lead a rebellion that is successful filled with goblins and AI. The group helped those attacked into refuge. Later she later decided to move to Domino to attempt to take the dragon flame away from the royal family. She assembled a group of fairy hunters willing to stop the monarchy from using the dragon flame for tyrannical use. So a battle was raged between the fairies and fairy hunters. However the coup failed, she decided to retreat into Planet Hillus once more. Then Hisaya decided to go to a hostile planet known as Gensokyo. There she came to Gensokyo and into this nation known as Scarlet Dominion. After fighting alone against armies, she came across a murder camp from the dominion. Seeing all that torture and death, she decided that she would liberate the camp and free everyone there. She did and destroyed that barrier keeping them in the camp and freed them, she did this in 3 other camps until Emily came. Emily at that time ruled the Dominion and she was highly skilled too. So they decided to fight, the fight lasted for hours and eventually it came to a stalemate. Both were blasted out of the battlefield and decided to leave Gensokyo, but told those who are enslaved by the fairies that she will return. Hisaya decided that she would go back to her home planet and left the Hillus base. When she returned to Planet Kyrila, she found out about a new nation birthed in the island and decided to help and campaign throughout the planet to defeat the monarchies. With the new fairy hunter republic stable, Hisaya invited all of the fairy hunters into the new Anti Winx to base there. Hisaya even wrote a few dispatches for the nation and established the FairyExterminate Organization to defeat fairies everywhere. Personality Because of everything Hisaya experienced, she's seen to be apathetic and cold hearted. However she has a strong sense of good and evil and would do things heroic. Hisaya also seems to like to write things as she wrote numerous writings, some became dispatches of the Anti Winx. Hisaya is also shown to watch anime and read manga of the Anti Winx and other places. She's also a strong leader and serious too, she's strategic and uses calculation to go against the fairies as obviously she hates them. Powers and Abilities Tier: 6B Country Level Danmaku, Stone manipulation, Metals manipulation, Can form magic weapons, Energy manipulation, Makes swords with energy magic. Is also very fast and can fly by levitating. Her dueling skills and fighting skills match with Emily. Relations Fairies "You all tricked me, and now you keep on fooling people into thinking you're good and are heroes. You are nothing but evil." Anti Winx "Brave fairy hunters, the greatest revolution in history. We'll never forget the devotion of this revolution." Emily "I know a time when we'll fight again, when you and your fascism will be completely destroyed, and we'll stop your evil deeds, when people will be liberated. We will win the war and I'll finish and win the fight against you. The end of your reign will end the calling of outsiders, and end racism and fascism." Quotes "You are the only real outsider Emily." "You must realize the evil the fairies done, they are racist, cruel and only know how to kill." "Wake up, fairies aren't those little cute things or heroic people, they are the real evil of this world and this reality." "They've killed my family, they kill everyone I know and loved, they destroyed everything." "The Anti Winx was right to destroy such an evil group of people." "The Dominion is an autocratic regime, they can call themselves so called family, but in reality they are cruel, tyrannical, and genocidal. You must fight against them and bring democracy."Category:Characters